Daddy, do you love me?
by Goten4eva
Summary: Goten thinks Goku doesn't love him. Can Goku show his son how much he really cares?KAWAII!


My second story! This one's for a little boy and his Daddy! Awwww! Kawaii! Well, on to the story. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Erm... yes on with the story. sweat drop

Daddy, do you love me?

A Goten and Goku story

It was a gorgeous morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and it was a perfect day on Fry Pan mountain. Things couldn't have gotten any better. Everyone's beloved Goku had finally returned for good. Everyone seemed happy and ecstatic about it, except poor little Goten. He didn't know why, but he felt very unloved.

"Hey Chi?" asked a yawning Goku.

"Yeah babe?" she answered.

"Are you guys happy that I'm back?" he asked seriously.

ChiChi looked at her husband. "Why would you say that Goku? Of coarse we are!"

"Well… Goten doesn't seem too happy." He said sadly.

"Oh Goku," she began leaning against her husband. "he loves you so much. He looks up to you, you know."

"Well Chi, it's almost as if he doesn't want me around. He always seems so sad whenever I look at him babe!" Goku said practically yelling.

"Look, I'm sorry Chi, but I just feel so guilty of what I did. Maybe if I wouldn't have died he would actually like having me around."

"Aw Hon, Goten loves you! He just needs some getting used to. He's not used to having a father around."

"I guess you're right." Goku sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Goten sat in his room, staring out the window. What was wrong with him? Why didn't his Daddy love him? If he loved him he wouldn't have died, and he wouldn't have abandoned him.

"Da-Da-DADDY!!!!!! Why DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" He screamed.

"I just don't understand! WHY?" He sobbed.

"Boys, Breakfast!" yelled ChiChi.

Goten looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wiped his face, careful not to show any sign of weakness towards his father, and ran downstairs.

"Mmmmmm! Gosh Mom, this is fantastic… as always!" exclaimed a happy Gohan.

"Well I'm glad you like it sweetie."

Goten just stared at his plate. Pancakes, sausage, and an endless supply of eggs. He was hungry, but he just picked at his food.

"Goten, what's wrong?" asked Gohan.

"…"

"Sweetie? What's on your mind? Are you not hungry?" ChiChi asked her son.

"I'm fine." He stated emotionless. He didn't want his parents to worry about him.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

He just stared at Goku with sadness in his eyes.

I wish I could make you proud. He thought.

"Alright Goten, I had enough of this,"

"What's wrong? Ever since I came you've been acting so sad lately. Mom told me that you were always a happy-go-lucky kid. What's up? You know you can always tell me anything." Goku said sweetly.

Hot tears began pouring down Goten's face.

"Daddy, why did you leave me? I love you! How come you don't love me!? How come you didn't come back even when you knew I'd be born! Why aren't you proud of ME!?" Goten screamed, shocking everyone in the kitchen.

"Goten! You stop it this instant! What's gotten over you? We love you very much!" ChiChi said.

Goten just stared at his mom, then his dad, and ran to his room, crying. This tore Goku apart. Every word felt like the stabbing of a knife straight through his heart. "How come you don't love me?" Those words replayed in his mind. Then, he just sat there and cried.

"Oh baby… I'm so sorry. He's not usually like this! Babe, when I said he looks up to you I meant it. I guess he's just a little overwhelmed with all that's happened." she said, soothing his shoulders.

"Chi, I wish I'd been a better husband to you and a better father to our boys. I..I want to tell you guys that I'm sorry for all that I've done! Go-Gohan? Can you forgive me?"

"You're a great Dad, I understood what you had to do. I forgive you. Stop being so hard on yourself Dad, Goten will come around."

"No, I'm not going to calm down. I need to talk to him. I'll be right back."

He walked down the hallway until he reached both his sin's room.

"Well, here it goes,"

He walked into the room to find his lying in bed, crying. He slowly stepped towards his son, and sat down on the bed. He then held his son in his arms, simply saying: "I'm sorry," "I'm so sorry," over and over again. To his surprise, his son welcomed the hug and returned it to him.

"Goten, I want you to know, that I love you so much, I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry for dying. The truth is, I didn't know you existed before I died, and If I would have known, things would've been different. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yea daddy," said Goten crying tears of joy.

So, father and son stayed in a long embrace, sure never to be seperated again.

I hoped you liked it! Plz b honest wit ur reviews, and I want to thank all of you for reading my story!

C YA!

Goten4eva


End file.
